Conducting oxides including transparent conducting oxides (TCOs) are extensively used in electronic applications. Some example applications for transparent conducting oxides include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), photovoltaic cells, etc. Presently, indium-tin oxide (ITO) is widely used because of its high transparency, low resistivity, and high work function. Cobalt-doped indium-tin oxide provides improved conductivity. Cobalt-doped indium-tin oxide further exhibits ferromagnetic properties.
However, cobalt-doped indium-tin oxide formation presents a number of technical hurdles, including cost effective formation, interface control, chemistry control, microstructure, etc. Operational characteristics such as electrical and magnetic characteristics can be affected greatly by different formation methods. For example, sputtering does not provide the quality, ease of manufacture, and cost necessary for some device applications.
What are needed are methods to form cobalt-doped indium-tin oxide films that produce improved structures with improved properties. What are also needed are improved cobalt-doped indium-tin oxide films, structures, etc. and devices utilizing these structures to take advantage of the improved properties.